Low-k dielectric films may be deposited on a wafer by various CVD (chemical vapor deposition) or spin-on processes. These dielectric materials are cured after deposition by irradiation with UV light for many reasons including improving and/or restoring the physical properties to the film material such as increasing elastic modulus or hardness to improve mechanical strength for higher packaging yields and/or to better withstand post-film deposition processes such as etching, chemical cleaning, CMP (chemical mechanical polishing), wire bonding, etc. In addition, UV curing is used to repair damage to the film caused by chemicals such as fluorine and nitrogen, and to restore the low-k properties of the film which may increase during some post-film deposition processes.